Whis
|Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Occupation = Attendant Martial arts teacher |Address = Beerus' temple |FamConnect = Champa's attendant (Unknown relation)File:Dragon Ball Super Poster.jpg Beerus (boss''Chōzenshū 1, 2013 & martial arts student) Goku (martial arts student) Vegeta (martial arts student) }} '''Whis' (ウイス) is a supporting character introduced in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and the Battle of Gods Saga in Dragon Ball Super. He is always with the God of Destruction Beerus2013 V-Jump issue #2, released on December 20, 2012 and serves as his attendant, as well as martial arts teacher. Overview Appearance Whis is a humanoid with teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and he usually holds it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as the God of Destruction Beerus, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats. Personality Whis has a calm, patient and peaceful personality, but is absent-minded, and often sets his priorities on elements that are not nearly as important as the one at hand.V-Jump #5, 2013 He remains calm even when his student, Beerus, goes into fits of extreme rage, but can become irritated if Beerus goes too far. He is also shown to have a disliking for poor table manners, negatively commenting on Beerus' sloppy eating when visiting a planet in Dragon Ball Super. He is very polite and also has a great fondness for eating all varieties of food, as shown when he eats a cake while telling the Z Fighters that the entire Solar System will be destroyed in an instant in honorific register or when he is shown visiting a restaurant and trying all of the cuisines while Beerus fights the Z Fighters on Earth. Biography Background Whis is the one who taught martial arts to the God of Destruction Beerus, and he apparently oversees and trains the successive God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. Sometime in the past, King Vegeta treated Beerus and Whis to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Post-Battle Aftermath Six months after the events of the Majin Buu Saga, Whis is first seen with Beerus visiting a planet full of hog-like humanoid aliens who offer Beerus a fine cuisine. Whis observes as Beerus consumes his food, commenting on Beerus' lack of table manners. Whis goes to a planet to find dinosaur meat for Beerus and asks the leader of the planet's race to give it to him, but Beerus arrived and took control. After Beerus destroyed the planet, Beerus is reminded of his dream and tells Whis about the Super Saiyan God and they go back to Beerus' planet to talk about it while they eat. Battle of Gods Saga On their way back to Beerus' temple, Beerus is still trying to remember the figure from his dream and gets hungry for thinking so much. Whis says that he has a special surprise for the two in the fridge. While thinking about for a while, Beerus questions Whis' speed, to which Whis claims he is the fastest being in the universe. When they get there, the Oracle Fish was summoned and remembered the Super Saiyan God for Beerus. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan known as Goku on Namek and turned into a Super Saiyan. He uses his scepter to locate the Saiyans and finds the remaining ones and Earth and sees that Goku is on King Kai's planet. Beerus seeks to go to Goku and to ask if he knows about the Super Saiyan God transformation. Whis packs lunch for the two and sets towards King Kai's planet which is 26 minutes away from his temple. Film appearances ;Battle of Gods In the film, Whis is shown visiting Beerus in his temple. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Beerus keeps sleeping because Whis is terrible at singing. When Beerus wakes up, he asks Whis whether Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta for him during his nap.The only reason showed for Beerus to order for Planet Vegeta's destruction is because Beerus thinks that King Vegeta was stingy and that the saiyans are nothing but trouble. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan, and then uses his scepter as a projector to show the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. He also explains about Super Saiyans and some surviving Saiyans living on Earth, including the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Whis is later with the God of Destruction on King Kai's planet when they meet Goku. When they arrive on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small because he destroyed it when he got mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Later, while Beerus fights with the Z Fighters, Whis is in a restaurant near Capsule Corporation and he has apparently taken a liking to sushi while on Earth. At the end of the movie, Beerus reveals to the Z Fighters that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Beerus dies, but Goku turns him down. From the Sacred World of the Kais, the Supreme Kais comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. As Beerus is completely worn out, Whis returns to his home with Beerus, to allow him to sleep for another few years. Whis shares his sushi with Beerus, and after Beerus tries some wasabi which is very sour and makes Beerus go out of control, Whis karate-chops Beerus to make him stop destroying other planets. Whis then lets Beerus sleep for three years, but informs him to brush his teeth first. ;Resurrection ‘F’ Whis is training Goku and Vegeta on Beerus' temple. The two come at Whis together with full force, however Whis easily manages to block all of their attacks with little effort. Whis called it finished due to them not reacting fast enough. Whis starts to talk about Vegeta and how he tries to be ahead of Goku but still falls behind. He continues to say that they need to let their body react and not to think about it. When saying this, Goku points out that Whis has stepped in poop. Whis made his final remarks about Vegeta and says that he needs to relax more like Goku. Whis uses his speed to punch Goku in the side. He comments that Goku's flaw is that he's too calm and he tends to have his guard down, telling him that it could be a big problem. Beerus arrives sleepily and fires a ki blast in Goku and Vegeta's direction, which it misses and hits a planet near his temple. Goku states that the ki blast could've blown him and Vegeta into bits. Whis tells them that Beerus is like that when he's tired and tells them Beerus once blew up their two suns, leaving complete darkness. He reveals he has the ability to re-do events three minutes in the past, mainly when Beerus does something wrong. Beerus wonders why Goku and Vegeta are on his planet and was told that Whis brought them there, stating that food was the only thing to get on Whis' good side. Whis tells Beerus that a new dish he received from Earth was pizza, which he shared with Beerus. Later, Whis, Goku, and Vegeta are still training when the Oracle Fish arrives and tells Whis to check his messages and see that Bulma sends him a message regarding Frieza's revival. Unaware of this, Whis offered Goku a ride to Earth but it took 30 minutes to get there full speed, so Goku uses Instant Transmission. Though, he was only intrigued by the ice cream sundae she made for him, Whis came to Earth with Beerus so that they could eat the sundae. He watches the fight between Goku and Frieza and comments that Vegeta should be fighting alongside of Goku so the job will be easier. In the end when Frieza blew up Earth, killing Vegeta and everyone else on Earth, Whis shields Goku, Master Roshi, Gohan, Jaco, Bulma, Beerus, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan by creating an energy field around them. Floating in space, Whis says that Frieza could possibly be alive even though he blew himself up. After Goku realizes he made a mistake, Whis goes back in time three minutes so that Goku could kill Frieza. In the end, Whis remarks that he only did this so that he could have more Earth delicacies. Power ;Manga and Anime In Dragon Ball Super, Whis says that he is the fastest in the universe as he's been shown and confirmed to have moved through nebulas (as shown when he retrieved lunch from the 65th Nebula) and large parts of the universe casually. ;Films Whis is currently considered the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z. Beerus states in Battle of Gods that Whis is his master and stronger than he is. In Resurrection ‘F’, Whis reveals during his training of Goku and Vegeta that he has the power to redo time three minutes before and alter events to prevent them from happening. Also, Whis' speed was shown to be so intense (and judging by his explanation after training with Goku and Vegeta) he is capable of reacting and fighting faster than his opponents synapses could reach their brain, thus, instructing the rest of the body to react to his movements. He also displays extreme power, knocking out Vegeta in a simple and light chop to the back of the neck and blasting Goku away with a kiai. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks According to the series' original author Akira Toriyama, in terms of power, Goku as a Super Saiyan God would be a 6, Beerus would be a 10, and Whis would be a 15.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics - "Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview"] Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Afterimage Technique' – Whis moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Used to avoid Goku and Vegeta's attacks while sparring with them. *'Kiai' – An invisible blast of ki from the palm, used by Whis against Goku in Resurrection ‘F’. *'Divination' – Whis can track any person he pleases with his staff. *'Image Projection' – Whis can use his staff to project images from the past. He is seen showing Super Saiyan Goku's fight against Frieza to Beerus in the movie. *'Matter Manipulation' – Used by Whis to get into the Capsule Corp ship in order to ask about ice cream. He manipulates the glass with his finger, causing it to disappear and then reappear. *'Magic Materialization' – Whis is capable of summoning his staff from nowhere. *'Warp' – A transportation technique used by Whis to allow himself and Beerus to travel between realms, and also through time.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 Using this technique Whis can move faster than anyone else in the universe. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse where it appears as his evasive skill that allows him to briefly teleport avoiding any attacks made by his opponents. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Whis' Blast Spark in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'I Won't Let You!' – Whis uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie. Named in Battle of Z. **'Strike of Revelation' – Whis rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. *'Let Me Lend You A Hand' – One of Whis' unique attacks in Battle of Z which can heal allies. *'Prelude to Destruction' – A blue energy wave used by Whis. Two versions of the attack exist: a Finger Beam version and an Energy Sphere version. Named and used in Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, and Battle of Z. *'Symphonic Destruction' – An energy wave technique used by Whis. Whis raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Telekinesis' – In several video games, Whis uses telekinesis in his regular melee attack to manipulate his staff. *'Temporal Do-over' – It is stated by Whis in Resurrection ‘F’ that he can rewind time, often whenever Beerus makes a mistake or does something stupid. Whis uses it at the end of the movie to undo Earth's destruction. Whis says that he has a time limit of three minutes into the past. *Whis is capable of storing items in an unknown space, as shown by how he made Beerus' lunch vanish, and then later made it appear from nowhere. Video game appearances in Xenoverse.]] *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' Voice actors *Japanese: Masakazu Morita *FUNimation dub: Ian Sinclair *Latin American Spanish dub: Arturo Castañeda *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Felipe Grinnan *Catalan dub: Marcel Navarro Trivia *Whis' name in Japanese, Uisu (ウイス), seems to be a pun on "virus" (ウイルス; Latin pronunciation) like that of Beerus, but in fact, while Beerus was named by the film's scriptwriter Yūsuke Watanabe, Whis was named by the series' original author Akira ToriyamaYūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 who mistakenly thought Beerus' name came from "beer" and gave his attendant the name Whis which he took from "whiskey" (ウイスキー).[https://archive.is/20130425011219/www.asahi.com/culture/update/0329/TKY201303290330.html Asahi, March 30 2013] *Whis is the second person in the series to claim he is the fastest in the Universe, the first being Burter of the Ginyu Force. However in Whis' case, this statement is likely true. *Like most martial arts masters in the series, Whis has his own symbol which is worn by both Goku and Vegeta following their training under him; however, neither Whis or his other student, Beerus, wear the symbol on their clothing. *Whis is one of two beings known to be capable of directly altering or erasing historical events, the other being the Supreme Kai of Time. However Whis' power to do so is apparently limited (as he can only rewind time up to three minutes into the past) in comparison to the Supreme Kai of Time (who is said to be capable of erasing entire timelines should she choose to), as she is the god that governs time. Gallery See also *Whis (Collectibles) References ca:Whis es:Wiss it:Whis ru:Вис pt-br:Whis Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super